Memories Of A Little Girl
by TriceyandSusan
Summary: Kind of a prequel to my story Doctors daughter fic. Still working on that by the way. There will be at least three of this as they are fun to write :D Bit of a cross over as it is the Doctors Daughter I am writing about. Hope you enjoy
1. Age Four- A blissful birthday

_Memory one, age four, A blissful birthday_

"DADDY !" Jessi squealed happily. It was just after seven in the morning and it was the day of her fourth birthday. Jack Harkness, on technical terms Captain Jack Harkness, walked into the room with a small smirk on his face. "Hello Jessica." She bounced up and down excitedly in the bed. Today was the one of her favorite days of the year. "You know what today is?" she said happily. "Um the 29th of September right?" Jessi crossed her arms pretending to be furious. "And?" He thought a minute and then said. "Oh that's right its Tuesday, laundry day."

"DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYY." She whined. Jack gave a wild laugh "And it's your birthday isn't it princess?" The smile returned to her face. "YES!" she squealed happily. Even for a four year old girl who was very mature for her age (as she often reminded you) this day of the year made her just like any child. "And what kind of party would you like ?" Jack said with a meaning full grin. Jessi had only been talking about her party for weeks now. Ianto had even once said "It's like she's planning her wedding." In which Jessi replied. "No MY wedding will be more amazing then the queens or any of the royal families."

"I want a princess party!" Jessi squealed happily. Her rosy red checks lit up when she smiled with her perfect little white teeth. Jack pulled a little hair piece in the shape of a tiara out of his pocket. Jessi gasped, "Is that for me?" Jack nodded. At this age her hair curled only slightly giving it a small lift that made her the poster child for any adorable British child. Jessi looked at the tiara and gave a big grin. "Where's IANTO?"

"Out." Jack said fiercely. Ianto was really out of the house and had been since six. Why had he been out? After checking on Torchwood and leaving Gwen in charge until the birthday party, he set off to get his daughter a present. ("Why is SHE bloody in charge?" Owen had whined. "I've been here longer then her." "Owen don't complain." Ianto had snapped. "Gwen's responsible and Jack was the one who told me to put her in charge. It should be an easy day anyway, at least we hope, the universe seems to stop attacking on Jessi's birthday for some odd reason.")

Ianto knew exactly what she wanted, a huge life like pony that made noises and trotted around in its place. A pony for a little princess, it was the perfect gift. None of the toy stores he had been too had it. Until he came across a way he had not been before. The area was quiet for London but never the less had shops down the way. Three blocks down from where he entered the strip there was a big toy store. He stopped for a minute starring at it. One more toy store he could look in. There was hope for the perfect present. Ianto entered and automatically went the little girls section. Through the aisle of pink he finally came across it. The last pony sitting there perfectly hidden between two other toys.

Ianto grabbed it quickly so no one else would claim it. He ran to the casher and bought it within minutes of buying it. The perfect gift was in his hands. "Excuse me." Ianto asked the casher before leaving. "Which way is closest to the train station?" The older man looked at him and gave a small smile. "Down all the way past the candle shop down there and make a left. You'll be there within minutes." "Thank you." Ianto said smiling.

He left walking down the street with the bag in his hand. The pony sifted in the bag and Ianto gave a small sigh of worry and kept walking. Suddenly a man ran past him not seeming to care who he crashed into. He ran right into Ianto making him drop the bag off into the street. The toy skid across the road slightly and Ianto held his breath until it stopped. It looked unharmed all he had to do was go get it. As he stepped out into the road a taxi speed through the road as fast as it could running over the pony.

He couldn't believe it. This toy that his little Jessi had wanted for so long was gone. All gone, run over in the road into pieces and he knew he couldn't go back into that toy store. What was he going to do? He hardly had any money with him and he needed it for the train. There was girl who looked about sixteen or seventeen looking at the toy in the road.

"Excuse me miss." Ianto said walking to her. "I wonder if you could tell me where a toy shop other than the one done there is." She starred at him with look of aw and said something he did not hear. "Excuse me?" Ianto asked quietly. She looked like she snapped out of a dream. "Oh sorry yes, there is a toy repair shop over here. We have a few toys for sale." She led him into a small shop. There was a counter and a few toys lined against the walls sitting on selves. The girl went behind the counter. "See anything you like?" Ianto saw a neglected little teddy bear sitting on the self. "What about that one?" he grabbed it from the self. The girl looked at it and gave a small smile. "I think that would be wonderful."

He placed it on the counter and she looked at it carefully. "Oh there's a hole in his stomach I've never notice that before and his arm is coming off." She said. "Oh dear." Ianto said. "Could you fix it?" She nodded looking for a needle and some string. When she found it and began stitching up the bear she looked at him. "So who is the toy for?" Ianto smiled "My little daughter, she is turning four years old and that toy in the road was the present she wanted. I hope she's not to upset." "Oh she won't be." The girl said as if she already knew. "I'm sure she'll love it." Ianto laughed. "You kind of remind me of her in an off way actually same hair color and your smiles are the same."

The girl smiled. "You kind of remind me of my dad to." She giggled a little. "He died a few days after I turned twelve. " "Oh I'm so sorry." He said. She shrugged. "I just turned seventeen, so it was a long time ago but I still miss him very much when I think about it." Ianto looked to the girl who had a sliver locket hanging from her neck. "Is that necklace from him?" the girl stopped fixing the bear and smiled. "Yeah it is." Ianto smiled a bit. "It's lovely may I see the inside?" The girl shook her head. "I better get this bear fixed so you aren't late." She stitched the bear up perfectly making the seams only show on his arm like a battle scare.  
"How much?" he asked. "Nothing," She said "Take it for free." "Really?" "Yes no one was going to buy it anyway." Ianto smiled. "Thank you and I really hope my daughter becomes like you." "A humble little shop worker sewing up teddy bears?" "Yes." There was a pause and then she spoke, her voice shaky "why?" "Because right now me and her dad work a crazy job that could put her in danger, if she grew up and worked a small job and had her own family I'd be happy." She smiled. "You are a good dad sir. Remember that will you? I never told my dad how great he was and I regret it every day." Ianto smiled. "I only give her the love she deserves." With that he left taking the bear with him.

When he arrived home the party was getting set up and Jessi was running around the house throwing pink on everything. Jack was sitting on the couch calmly watching TV. It seemed nothing unusual was going on anywhere. Ianto came behind the couch and watched for a bit before making himself known. "Has nothing really happened all day? Not a single monster or anything has stirred?" Jack shook his head as Jessi threw sparkles on him still running around and decorating. "It's strange nothing has been moving all day. Gwen says the monsters in containment haven't been doing anything all day but eating and muttering to themselves. Not even trying to break the glass or swearing. This happens every year on Jessi's birthday." "That's a bit weird don't you think?" Jack nodded. "I'm watching the sky for any unusual star flares tonight." Jessi ran into Ianto and smiled.

"Daddy did you get my present?" she said smiling brightly. Ianto smiled and nodded. "You can't have it yet though alright? I want it to be a surprise!" "When will everyone from Torchwood be here?" Jessi asked. Jack looked at his watch. "Half an hour!" Jessi groaned loudly. The next half an hour was devoted to making sure every square inch of the flat was devoted to princess theme. Everything was pink and had ponies on it by the time Gwen walked through the door.

"Woo this flat looks a lot more girly then I last saw it." She said with a quick look around. "That's what happens when you let a women's touch invade!" Jack said smiling wrapping his arms around her to hug her. Jessi ran to her and set a crown on her head. "Welcome Princess Gwen!"

As the party progressed Jessi gave everyone who would sit still long enough a makeover with makeup she got from Gwen. Owen had gotten her a tea set instead of the knife he wanted to get her. ("She's four!" Jack said. "She doesn't need a knife!") By the time it was time for her fathers to give her there presents she was already tickled pink. Jack smiled and handed her a movie. "Lilo and Stitch?" she asked reading it. Jack nodded. "I thought you like it." Jessi smiled widely. "We can watch it tonight! After we watch the stars!" Jack nodded and stepped away so Ianto could step up. He pulled the Bear out of a bag and handed it to her. "I know it's not the pony you wanted but I saw this in a little toy shop and a beautiful girl gave it to me to give you. He's a little stitched up so you'll have to be careful and not break it." Jessi grabbed the bear and examined it. "I love it!" she squished into herself giving it a huge hug. "I think I'll call him Doctor!"

Everyone was silent until Jack spoke. "Why Doctor sweetie?" "Well, I don't really know!" There was a shifting silence until there was a knock at the door. "Gwen would you get that?" Jack mumbled trying to come to his senses. Gwen walked to the door and opened it. "There's nothing here just a bowtie on the ground." Jessi ran to the door and picked up the small bowtie on the ground. "This will fit my bear!" She ran quickly back to her bear before everyone could say anything to her.

For a few minutes everything was quiet expect for Jessi playing with her bear. "We should go outside its getting dark soon." Jessi looked up and nodded happily. Jack scooped her up in his arms and they all went outside. The starts were just beginning to come out and a few shooting stars shot across the sky. Everything was peaceful and quiet. Jessi smiled happily and yawned a little bit.

Then suddenly the stars began to flash as if they weren't stars at all. "Morse code." Jack said unbelievably. The lights flashed for a little while and then they stopped. Gwen gave a gasp from wear she was standing. "Jack… do they mean?" Jack nodded setting Jessi's head on his shoulder while she slept quietly, "What did it say?" Owen asked looking at Jack. Jack gave a small sigh. "It said Today is the day we mourn the death of the doctors daughter and today's date." "But she's not dead! She's in your arms!" Gwen said unbelievably. "Gwen quiet! The last thing we need is people knowing!" Jack snapped. "The Doctor must have made everyone think she dead along with her mother." Jessi stirred in her sleep a little. "If anyone were to ever find out… she'd have to leave us forever. I can't lose her." Everyone went into the flat to say their goodbyes and left. Jack walked to Jessi's room with her sleeping silently. Ianto followed with her teddy bear in hand. Jack tucked her in and sighed. "I don't know what I'd do if he had to take her a way… She's so young but she acts twice her age." Ianto nodded. "I know Jack. Don't worry he promised he would keep her safe." Jack nodded. "She'll have to find out one day. She'll regenerate and she will be lost without me." Ianto nodded. "My immortal man, you'll be there to guide her literally forever." Jack laughed. "I can only hope."


	2. Age Six- Tick Tock

Age Six

It was a late night in Torchwood and Jessica sat with her head sitting on the metal table sleepily. "Tosh run a scan of alien tech within the last 100 miles of the crash site." Jack snapped trying not to show how tired he really was. Jessica and wanted to do so many things today and they were on the way home to bed before this came up. Ianto came up and handed his wonderful boyfriend a cup of coffee. "Here you go Captain." He said with a wink that made Jack's smile light up his face. "Thanks." he said as he was drinking the coffee. "Are you sleepy sweetie?" Gwen asked Jessica seeing her head on the table. "mmmm," Jessica replied "Don't want to sleep, can't sleep. Nightmares," Gwen sat down in the metal seat right next to her. "You know what my mum used to do when I couldn't sleep? She would sing me a little song and I would feel all better." "Did she?" Jessica asked. "Did it always work?" Gwen smiled and nodded. "Could you sing me one?" Gwen bit her lip knowing that she hadn't sung to anyone since primary school but nodded her head. "Ready, darling?" Jessica smiled and lifted her head to nod. Gwen took a deep breath and began to sing

"Tick tock goes the clock  
And what now shall we play?  
Tick tock goes the clock  
Now summer's gone away

Tick tock goes the clock  
And what then shall we see?  
Tick tock until the day  
That thou shalt marry me

Tick tock goes the clock  
And all the years they fly  
Tick tock and all too soon  
You and I must die."

Jack turned his attention to Gwen singing softly to Jessica as she stroked her hair and began to sing along.

"Tick tock goes the clock  
We laughed at fate and mourned her  
Tick tock goes the clock  
Even for the Doctor

Tick tock goes the clock  
He cradled her and he rocked her  
Tick tock goes the clock  
Even for the Doctor…"

Jessica was fast asleep and Jack picked her up in his arms. "Where'd you hear that at?" He asked Gwen. Gwen shrugged. "She sings in her sleep, I've heard her before." Jack nodded acting like this was new knowledge about his daughter that he already did not know. Jessica had always sung in her sleep, ever since she learned to talk. Whatever it meant he did not know and couldn't contact the Doctor to find out. "I'm going to take her to the hide away." Jack told Ianto. Ianto nodded kissing his sweet baby girl on her head. "Good night darling." He whispered to her. Jack carried her to the small hide away apartment that they had not used in years since they had gotten their own apartment a few minutes from Torchwood. He set her in her old bed as she mumbled in her sleep. "Tick tock, Tick tock, Tick Tock." Over and over again like a broken record. "Tick Tock Jessi, Tick tock." Jack whispered tucking her in and leaving the room only leaving his daughter with the sound of an old clock ticking and her own words. Tick Tock. Tick Tock.


End file.
